Generation Love
by RenesmeeMellark
Summary: Rosalie Mellark's life was perfect. She had the perfect boyfriend, and was head cheerleader. But that was changed by Effie pulling her name out to be a tribute in the 90th Hunger Games. With her parents as mentors and falling in love with her District partner and fellow victor's child Luke Abernathy. Sequel to Katniss and Peeta: True Love.
1. The Reaping

**Generation Love**

**Hey guys, sequel to Katniss and Peeta: True Love. This takes place 15 years later when Rosalie, Zach, Hannah, Dakota, Holly, Luke, Carly, Charlie, Michaela and Brianna are 15. Glimmer and Marvel are divorced and Marvel has nothing to do with their kids. Gale and his wife divorced and she has nothing to do with their daughter. Gale and Glimmer are married. I suggest that if you haven't read the first one then you should probably read it. **

Rosalie's POV:

I love being who I am. I have the perfect boyfriend, Ethan Young. He lives in District 1. I go to Panem Elite High School. I am head cheerleader. I am also a victor's child. My mom and dad won the 74th Hunger Games at the age of 16. My best friends Hannah and Holly both have at least 1 parent that is a victor as well. Holly is my neighbor in the victor's village where victors live. Her dad won the 50th Hunger Games. Hannah lives in District 4. Her mom won the 70th Hunger Games and her dad won the 65th Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are a yearly "event". My parents mentor children to be tributes. So does Holly's dad and Hannah's parents. The Hunger Games is fight to the death on live television where kids from ages 12 to 18 kill each other until one remains. The year my parents won they threatened double suicide. So they both won. My mom became the Mockingjay of the rebellion for independence. I have a brother named Zach. He is my twin. I have a little brother named Dylan. He is 10 years old. He says it would be cool if I was kicking butt in the arena. Today is reaping day. I have been through this 3 times already. I take my place next to Holly and look over to make sure Zach and Luke are okay. Luke is Holly's twin brother. He is like brother to me and we have been best friends for years. Holly says she hopes that I marry Luke so we can officially be sisters. I watch my parents and Holly's dad sit in the chairs on the stage. My parents said that he used to be an alcoholic but when he married Holly's mom he quit. But he drinks right before the reaping because before the rebellion he would get drunk before the reaping and at my parents reaping, he fell off the stage. He joked around saying he was going to fall off the stage to be funny. Holly's mom is our district escort so she reads the names. She starts with her traditional "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor". She quickly adds "Ladies First". She draws a name. She suddenly reads "Rosalie Mellark". That's me. I've just been reaped for the 90th Hunger Games. I walk onstage. She then goes over to the boys bowl and draws a name. She reads, "Luke Abernathy". That's her son at that. Haymitch, Luke and Holly's dad yells "". My mom and dad have to pull him back from attacking his wife. Luke walks on stage. We shake hands. Then we go to the Justice Building. My grandmother comes to visit me and say goodbye. My friend Michaela and her dad and stepmom come and say goodbye as does her stepsiblings. Last is surprisingly my little brother Dylan. "Dylan what are doing here? You get to say goodbye right before the games." "I know. You have to win for me. Will you?" "Of course I'll do anything bro." Soon two peacekeepers come and take him away and take me to the tribute train where I find my father trying to comfort my crying mother. "Mom, it's okay. I'm going to win for you, dad, Zach and Dylan." "Rosalie, please at least try just like with cheerleading. I need to give you something." She hands me her mockingjay pin that she wore in the arena. "Thanks mom" "Your welcome" Holly and Zach come in and say "You have to win".

We soon watch recaps of the reapings. In District 1 my boyfriend Ethan and my friend Alexis volunteer and become career tributes. In District 2 Kyle Weber from my school and Kyla Santiago who are both victor's children volunteer and become careers as well. When we get to District 4 my friend Hannah is reaped. Her boyfriend Hunter volunteers as the male tribute. In District 7 my friend Brianna who is also a victor's child is reaped. A victor's grandson is picked from District 11. I know him. His name is Thomas. His grandfather was friends with Holly and Luke's dad. We watch our reaping and I have a really strange look as I am walking on stage. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith who host the reapings recaps comment on how Haymitch always does something embarrassing at the reapings.

I decide I probably should get some shut eye so I go to bed.

**What did you think? Review any other victors, rebels, game makers and capitol citizens you want to have children. Can I get 5 reviews by my update tomorrow? Review your thoughts below.**


	2. Tribute and Heartbreak?

**Hey guys chapter 2. I just published the story this morning. Listening to the song Generation Love was my inspiration for the title. A reviewer said Finnick and Annie should have a kid in the story. Just so you guys know Hannah and Dakota are their children.**

Luke's POV:

This could not be happening to me. I am in the Hunger Games with my best friend. I have to kill children some that I know at that. My girlfriend Nat dumped me because she said that when I die she doesn't want to be my "widow". How unsupportive? I am going to win. My plan is to team up with the careers and keep them away from Rosalie. Then betray them later on. We soon arrive in the Capitol. As soon as we get there my prep team come and works on me. When they are done my stylist comes and introduces herself as Portia. She was Rosalie's dad's stylist. We talk for a while. She explains that she and Cinna who is Rosalie's stylist and her mom's former stylist came up with the idea since we are both victors' children that for our chariot costumes will be the one that our parents wore. I am sadly in a coal black suit with a miner's hat. Rosalie is in a dark leather suit and cape that her stylist lights on fire. Our mentors come over and look at what we are wearing. "Mom, Dad, how did you stand the fire?" "Just stand there still and don't touch the fire" her mom says. Peeta says that during the parade to hold hands to show that even though we are going to fight to the death soon friendship still stands. Rosalie says that that is great idea. So we set off. Midway through the ride Rosalie and I join hands.

Rosalie's POV:

I grab Luke's hand midway through the ride. I have to admit he's pretty darn cute in that suit. I shouldn't be thinking like that because I have Ethan but I don't care because he's going to kill me. As soon as we get off Cinna puts out the flames. Ethan comes over and compliments me on how good I look in fire. I thank him and give him a hug and he says this, "Ro I breaking up with you, buh bye". He just "destroyed" me. Now I can have the feelings I had on the chariot about Luke.

We go to dinner and I sit next to Luke while my mom, my dad and Haymitch ask about the ride. I explain that Ethan dumped me after and I was glad I didn't have to kill my boyfriend. Holly says who needs that idiot. We all laugh except for Effie who scolds Holly. She mouths its true to me.

We watch the parade on television. Caesar comments on how calm I seem with being on fire.

Tomorrow we start training so Cinna and Portia hand us our training clothes. I decide it is time to go to sleep so I do.

Holly's POV:

My best friend and brother are in the Hunger Games. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Mellark and my dad telling Luke about a plan called operation star-crossed lovers from District 12. During his interview with Caesar he will declare his love for Rosalie. She will not know of this. But will most likely act like she is returning his feelings. It is another trick but to make her look desirable. Time to hit the hay.


	3. Training

Sorry for the wait. That storm in Ohio messed everything up for me. I am not kidding. I was out of power for 3 days. I was so busy this week with cheerleading. I promise to update tomorrow. If you notice any words that have u in them that don't have a u in it is because my u key isn't working right. So here is chapter 3 enjoy.

Rosalie's POV:

I wake up to my alarm set because of training today. I pull on my District 12 training shirt. I walk down to breakfast and sit next Holly.

"Hey Rose" says Holly

"Hey" I say. Holly is a wonderful best friend. She even told me that while we were watching the reapings on television that after Kyle volunteered that I started dozing off enough to miss my friend Amanda from District 3 getting reaped. Her dad is a victor. And apparently I dozed off after Thomas was reaped because my friend Brooklyn was reaped in District 11. Her mom Seeder was a victor also. This news devastated me. I have plans to ally up with Amanda, Hannah, Hunter, Brianna, Thomas, Brooklyn, and Luke.

We start walking down to training. When we get there Atala, the head trainer, explains to us the rules. We start training. I talk to Brianna while we practice throwing axes at a target and behead them. Then Amanda and I practice setting up electrical traps. I then head over to the knot tying station. I tie knots with Hannah for a while.

I walk over to where Luke is at. He is playing around with the camouflage. He is really good at it.

We have the same routine for the first 2 days of training. On the third day we practice with everything. Then we walk into a room and wait for our private 15 minute session with the game makers. They call everyone's name. Then they get down to Luke. He tells me good luck with my session and I tell him the same. He goes in. I wait for his 15 minutes to be up. Soon they call my name.

I get my bow and arrows. I walk in. I say my name. I shoot an arrow at the dummy's head. The game makers laugh. I shoot another arrow at the heart of the dummy. They weren't even paying attention. I shoot another one at them. That surely got their attention. I bow and say "Thank you for your consideration". I leave and out the doors I find my parents, Haymitch, and Luke. They ask about my session. I say I don't want to talk about it.

That night we watch the training scores Kyla scores a ten and so does Kyle. When they get down to District 12, Luke gets a ten and we all cheer. Next is me and as Caesar reads my score he pauses and then read "Twelve". We all cheer except for me because I was in shock from scoring a 12.

I go to bed. Holly does too and so do Luke and Zach. Everyone else does as well.


	4. Luke loves Me?

Wazzup people Chapter 4 is here.

Rosalie's POV:

Tonight is the televised interviews. I will be working with Effie for 3 hours to prepare for the interview with manners and how to walk in heels in case Cinna puts me in heels. After lunch I will prepare for 3 hours with mom, dad, and Haymitch. Effie has me in this dress I can't even breathe in. She makes me ware 4 inch heels and I walk around in them. I practice speaking with good posture for the rest of the time. We go to lunch.

After lunch I work with my 3 mentors. I am to speak of fake strategies that will throw the careers and other tributes off. During training Kyla the girl from 2 fell off the rope course and broke her ankle. The game makers didn't want the other tributes to have that as an advantage on her so they pulled her out and replaced her with my friend Sarah. Sarah's parents, Clove and Cato, were tributes in my parent's games. I expect her to be good with a knife, machete and sword. The three hours go by quickly.

I am rushed to preparation with my prep team. Venia does green red shadow with bright pink lipstick. Octavia paints flames on my nails. They tell they did this for my mother. Flavius braids my hair in two down the side and clips it together into a bun.

Cinna has an orange dress that he says my mother wore for her first interview with Caesar. I end up wearing 2 inch heels.

We meet up with Luke and Portia. Tia meets up with us soon. Luke is wearing an orange suit. He looks dashing. We go and wait in line with the other tributes. When it comes to me I sit and talk with Caesar. He asks how my parents are taking it in that I will be in the arena. I explain it was hard for them. He asks if this is the same dress my mother wore and I say it is. He talks about my fire suit. I stand up and twirl. My flames are back. My three minutes are me.

Luke steps up. He and Caesar get along great. He surprises the crowd easy enough. Caesar asks if there is a special girl back home. Luke responds saying his girl dumped him so she wouldn't have to be his "widow". He says there is a girl that he has a crush on. I'm pretty sure it is Hannah. She is the only girl that he really knows that he would actually fall for. Caesar says that if he wins she will have to go out with him. I glance over at my mentors and they smirk. I watch the screen for his response. He responds that winning wouldn't help because his crush is his district partner. I can't believe he just said that he loves me. His timer goes off.

As he walks over, our mentors have left. He smiles at me and I'm about to burst. "What the heck, Luke. You and I have been friends since forever and now you say you love me?" "I do" Well he must love me because he looks hurt.

Luke's POV:

I do love Rosalie and would do anything to protect her tomorrow. We plan on allying with Amanda, Hannah, Hunter, Brianna, Thomas, and Brooklyn. She looked really hot tonight and she looked really hot at the reaping in her dress and sweater. I better go to bed.

**Author's Note. The next update will be on Thursday hopefully. I almost forgot you guys there. Hope you liked the chapter. Review your thoughts about removing Brutus's daughter and inserting Clato's daughter. Can I get 20 reviews by Thursday? By tomorrow there will be youtube trailer for this story entitled "Generation Love Trailer" or you can search my channel "Pinkmalexlover21".**

**-Camryn A.K.A. RosalieMellark**


	5. The Arena

**No one voted on my poll so I picked the result. This will surprise you. Also the trailer is up check it out. Read some of my other stories. I need ideas for my Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place story "A Life like No Other".**

Rosalie's POV:

Today is the day. I get ready. I go down to breakfast. I say goodbye to Effie, Portia, Mom, Dad, Haymitch, Zach, Holly, and Dylan. When I get on the hovercraft to go to the arena, a peacekeeper injects a tracking device into my arm. When we get to the arena I go to my tribute room. I am greeted by Cinna. He puts my tribute jacket on me and puts my mockingjay pin on me. I get into my tribute tube. I start to go up. I sign goodbye to Cinna and he signs goodbye back. I land into the arena on my landing plate the countdown starts. The gong sounds I jump off and run for the cornucopia. I manage to grab a bow and some arrows. I run for the woods. I meet up with Luke we kiss as we meet. Soon Brianna, Amanda, Hannah, Hunter, Thomas, and Brooklyn find us. After two hours the bloodbath is over. The boy from 3, both from 5, both from 6, the boy from 7, both from 8, both from 9, and both from 10 died in the bloodbath at the hands of careers. Soon the careers come after us. Kyle manages to kill Thomas. Brianna digs into my arm and my tracker is gone. Then it hit me. Brianna, the girl that was my best friend in fourth grade and got detention with for talking just tried to kill me. I watch as Luke manages to slice Kyle's throat open. The careers run as I kill Ethan and Hannah kills Alexis. Dhole mutations climb the trees above us. I shoot an arrow at one and it shatters the force field. A hovercraft swoops in and Hannah, Hunter, Amanda, Brooklyn and I climb aboard. We are greeted by the head game maker, Plutarch Heavensbee. I soon see the faces of my mother, father, brothers, Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Dakota, and Johanna Mason. They explain they have to save the tributes left to lead the rebellion.

They explain about the rebellion. They want me to be the Mockingjay like my mother was.

We ride over District 12. It is now a bunch of rubble. The minute I shattered the force field they dropped bombs on District 12. Charlie evacuated 10% of the district to District 13 just like his dad did for the first rebellion. I learned that President Paylor was going to get rid of The Hunger Games but the country was invaded by the new dictator of Cuba and he continued the games. They publicly executed Paylor on television.

Holly was captured by the Capitol. Dakota is pretty sure it is to break him. Dakota and Holly are officially together now. Luke, Sarah, and Brianna were taken by the Capitol. The rebels are pretty sure that they will hijack Luke's memories of me and him into me trying to kill him. They are also sure that Sarah will be okay because she is from District 2 which is the Capitol's lapdogs. When we arrive in District 13, I am approached by Michaela who is telling me about an idea for the two of us to write a story after the war about how our friendship has stood throughout the war and how the victory has brought us closer. I tell her I just want to go to bed. I am assigned to a hospital room. They treat my wound on my arm from where Brianna tried to kill me. They classify me as mentally disoriented. My parents come in and sit with me when my doctors are done treating me.

My mom tells me they classified her the same way. My dad explains to me all about hijacking so I would have the info when I saw Luke next.

I go to sleep and then wake to find that Hannah is my roommate next to me and across from us are Amanda and Brooklyn.

We talk until midnight and when we go to sleep I awake to nightmares about the arena. Hannah comforts me about them. And I sleep well.


	6. A new addition

Rosalie's POV:

I am in District 13. I was in the Hunger Games. I was rescued. I am in love with Luke Abernathy. I have 3 torn tendons in my knee. As I woke up I see my parents by my bed.

They say they have an announcement for the three of us children. My parents announce that they are expecting another daughter whom they have decided to name Erica Elizabeth Mellark. The Elizabeth part is after my father's mother. My middle name Marie is after my mom's mom. Zack's middle name is after my mom's dad and Dylan's middle name John, is after my dad's dad.

I get discharged from the hospital and go to our compartment. I go to my room and sleep for two hours but wake to nightmares. They are mainly about the Capitol killing Luke.

I go to my command meeting. The people there are Me, Charlie Hawthorne who has been looking at me differently lately, the President of 13, Amanda, Hannah, Hunter, Dakota, and Brooklyn. As soon as we are done I start to walk but as I walk I fall and everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it is so short. I am not feeling very good. New chapter on Monday. Until next time buh bye, I said buh bye.**


	7. He's Back

**Author's Note:** I have said this ten million time in stories. If you do not have anything good to review don't review. I do not appreciate being called a piece of sh*t in a review to guest reviewer "F*ck You B*tch". I am not lying in this. I am not evil if I am writing a love story with Katniss and Peeta's daughter in it. It is a Hunger Games fanfic, it has to have action like this. I am not ripping off Suzanne Collins because this is called people. It is a site where people can write their own stories for a certain piece of fiction they are into. So now I am going to say this. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

Rosalie's POV:

When I wake up, I am in the hospital. I am greeted by my parents. They both have smiles on their faces. They explain that today a squad of rebels went to the Capitol on a mission and came back with Sarah, Holly, Brianna, and Luke. They are all in the hospital recovering except for Holly and Sarah. They are okay. I am told I blacked out because of my injury to my knee from fighting Ethan. I am released. I go to visit Brianna first because I do not want to face the music of my love for Luke just yet. When I get there Brianna is awake. My parents walk into the hallway and talk to Johanna so it's just the two of us. I ask her about her trying to kill me. She says she did it to save me from the Capitol finding her with the tracker in my arm. She obviously knew of the plan the whole time. She asks how I killed Ethan. It all comes back to me.

_Flashback:_

_I watch as Ethan comes at me ready to attack. He digs into my knee with his knife. I tackle him to the ground. I remember my plan of his death. I steal his knife and I dig into his heart and rip it out of his chest. I have broken his heart as he did to me._

End of flashback:

As we are done visiting I go to see Luke. When I get there he is sitting on his bed writing something. Haymitch says it is what they did to him. Luke and I are left alone. I sit on his bed. We talk. And when we know we are not being watched, we kiss. He is so not hijacked. He admits that when he said that he loves me during his interview he wasn't lying. I realize I need to tell him something.

"Luke, I need to tell you something." "Yes" "I truly love you with all my heart." "Really?" "Yes" He suddenly throws me to the floor and I black out.


	8. More Training?

Hey guys just a quick chapter. It will be short because I with me right now is the wonderful basis of Hannah Odair. Here it is.

Rosalie's POV:

I wake up in yet another hospital. As an effect of Luke's hijacking, he threw me off his bed after he said he loves me.

When I leave for my command meeting Luke is by my side apologizing for what he did.

When we get there, everyone is there. We are introduced to President Surge's granddaughter Shelby. We talked for a while. We make plans for Friday night with her and Hannah staying at my compartment.

I am chosen for the mission to conquer District 4. We start training by swimming. I train with Dakota and Hunter because they are from District 4 so they could help me with this. Brianna is too scared to go because she witnessed a close family member drown once and she was scarred from it.

We go to lunch. Luke, Brianna, Sarah, Shelby, Brooklyn, and Carly talk about how they were chosen for the mission to conquer District 2 while Charlie, Michaela, Holly, Dakota, Hunter, Hannah, Amanda and I will be conquering District 4. When both districts are conquered we will conquer The Capitol.

**Thanks guys for reading. I updated at least. I am actually with the basis Shelby Surge and Hannah Odair. They stayed with me last night. Next chapter will be the conquering. Until tomorrow review because that is when I will update.**


	9. The End of Book 2

Rosalie's POV:

We fly over the districts on our way to District 4 to conquer the district. As we get there and get off the hovercraft, we are rushed into the Justice Building. The fighting has started without us but surrendered when we landed. So we go back to District 13. When we get there we find the team that went to District 2. Charlie says when they got there they were rushed into the Justice Building because they were fighting but surrendered when they landed. But before he could explain he kissed me full on the lips right in front of Luke. Something suspicious is going on. So we pick squads for the Capitol. I am picked for the new squad 451 which unlike the first squad 451 is staying in District 13. Our squad is performing a show and broadcasting it in the Capitol so they are distracted when everyone else goes. I sing 10 songs. So people going train. I am then told this squad mission was aborted. Instead my squad is going to the Capitol. I go with Charlie, Dakota, Brianna and Luke on my squad. We leave in 3 days.

3 Days Later…

We leave and when we get there Charlie gets anxious and starts firing at Peacekeepers. They surrender when he kills 5 of them. What is with people surrendering on us? Well at least this should be easy. So we watch suddenly find bombs being dropped on the President's mansion.

President Rain has retreated to a bunker in District 2 I heard. But they have him and he is on his way back. They put out the flames and The Capitol surrenders.

I am sent into prep and President Rain's trial begins. He is found guilty and I will kill him and Shelby's grandma will be President of Panem.

I execute Rain and President Surge is sworn in as President or Panem.

They declare that the Hunger Games shall never continue. They hold a final victor's ceremony. Sarah, Amanda, Hannah, Hunter, Brianna, Brooklyn, Luke and I are crowned victors of the 90th Hunger Games. My family and friends return home to our districts. District 12 is recovering and rebuilding slowly.

One day I walk to the meadow with Luke. "You love me. Real or Not Real" he says. "Real" I tell him.

"I love you Rosalie Marie Mellark" Luke says. "I love you too, Lucas James Abernathy" I say.

**Author's note:**

**Sadly this is the last chapter. I fit the three battles into one chapter. But there still is the epilogue. There will be a sequel. It is to be titled "Eternal Love". I thought since both stories 1 and 2 had a certain type of love in the title this one should too. Here is the summery.**

**My name is Lauren Michelle Abernathy. My parents are Rosalie and Luke Abernathy. They are victors of the 90****th**** Hunger Games. My mom's parents were victors too and so was my dad's dad. This is my story.**

**It will be up on my new update day Tuesday. This story will have some parts written with my best friend .5. See you in the epilogue.**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Rosalie's POV:

I watch as mine and Luke's two children Lauren Michelle and Noah James play in the meadow I once played in. They play with their cousin Abby who is Holly and Dakota's daughter. Holly is pregnant with her second and I am pregnant with a third child.

There are no more Hunger Games but I am afraid to tell my children about them. It took ten years for Luke to talk me into the idea of having kids but I just couldn't say no any longer.

I have to go since my niece Liz who is my younger sister Erica's daughter wants me to help her find her mother.

The End of Book 2

**Well there you have it folks the epilogue to Generation Love. The sequel Eternal Love which will be the final story in this trilogy will be up on Tuesday. I am writing some parts with my best friend .5. See you on Tuesday.**


End file.
